Secreto
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: AE3803 le contará su más profundo secreto a U-1146. ¿Qué podría ser?


**Los personajes de Hataraku Saibou NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akane Shimizu.**

Los textos en _cursiva_ son pensamientos.

* * *

U-1146 caminaba cerca de los pulmones en una de sus diarias rondas de vigilancia. Hasta el momento, no había ninguna alerta sobre alguna bacteria intrusa. Eso era extraño, pero no era motivo para preocuparse.

– _Creo que iré por un té. Ojalá estos momentos duraran para siempre._

Con ello en mente cambió su rumbo hacia la máquina de té. Tomó un vaso y lo llenó de la relajante bebida. Dio un sorbo y suspiró en completa paz. Verdaderamente adoraba los momentos así.

– _Este mundo… es tan grande y a la vez, tan pequeño_ – sus pensamientos derivaban de los constantes encuentros con aquella célula sanguínea que había conocido.

Esbozo una sonrisa mientras observaba como las células iban de un lado a otro de manera coordinada, todos en conjunto para mantener el equilibrio del mundo. Tal vez en otras circunstancias no se hubiera detenido a pensar en ello, pero esa eritrocito cambió su manera de verlo todo.

–Creo que yo también debería regresar al trabajo – se dijo a sí mismo, retomando su ronda con tranquilidad.

Caminaba despacio, tomándose el tiempo de apreciar cada lugar por el que pasaba. Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que podía tener un descanso, y a pesar de ello, ¿Cuántas veces se había tomado la molestia de ver sus alrededores?

Se detuvo momentáneamente, observando el vaso de té que tenía.

– _Me pregunto, ¿en dónde estarás ahora? Seguramente te estarás esforzando mucho, Sekkekkyū._

Dio un sorbo más a su vaso de té, cerrando los ojos con la intención de disfrutarlo.

U-1146 escuchó un grito y justo después fue golpeado por la espalda, provocando que parte del té cayera en su rostro, quemándolo y haciendo que cayera al suelo.

–¡L…Lo siento! En verdad, ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Hola, Sekkekkyū… – el albino se levantó con ligera dificultad.

–¿Hu? Hakkekkyū ¡¿SAN?!

Una gotita cayó por la cabeza de AE3803 al ver que su amigo neutrófilo tenía la mejilla derecha roja.

–¿Q…Qué le sucedió? – preguntó, esperando equivocarse en lo que pensaba.

–Me quemé con el té…

Ella sonrió nerviosa al notar el vaso de té en el suelo, pasó su mirada del vaso a él varias veces.

–¡Lo siento! ¡No quise quemarlo! – decía, mientras inclinaba su cabeza una y otra vez.

–Es…Está bien, no te preocupes – la consoló, avergonzado de las miradas de cada célula que pasaba.

–Mi senpai y mi Kōhai me empujaron, por eso es que choqué contigo.

1146 pasó su mirada por los alrededores pero no había rastro de aquellas células.

–No hay nadie, Sekkekkyū.

Ella desvió su mirada del leucocito sólo para confirmar lo que le había dicho.

–¡Aah! – se llevó las manos a la cabeza, avergonzada. –, ¿A dónde se fueron?

Cerca de ahí, detrás de una pared, estaban AA5100 y NT4201 observando el progreso de la chica.

–Esfuérzate.

–Dé lo mejor, Senpai.

–Eso, muerde el cebo.

Las células sanguíneas desviaron su mirada, topándose con los compañeros de 1146, espiando al igual que ellas.

–¿Qué? – preguntó 4989, ante la mirada de las eritrocitos.

–¿Qué hacen aquí? – les miró NT42 con indiferencia.

–Espiando, obviamente.

–Lo que dijo 2626 – recalcó 2048.

AA51 rodó los ojos y decidió ignorarlos. Al regresar la mirada a su querida aprendiz, notó que ya habían entablado conversación.

–¿Te perdiste de nuevo, Sekkekkyū?

–¿Eh?, No, en realidad… – bajó la mirada, sonrojándose.

–¿Pasa algo?

El leucocito se preocupó, ella estaba actuando un poco diferente a lo habitual. Si algo la atormentaba no podía dejarlo pasar, él la ayudaría de una forma u otra.

–Yo, lo estaba buscando, Hakkekkyū san.

AE38 no lo miraba, además lucía inquieta por alguna razón que desconocía.

–¿A mí?, ¿Por qué?

–Tengo que decirle algo importante.

–¿De qué se trata? Te escucho.

Su respiración se aceleró, los nervios la consumieron y en lo profundo de su ser tenía miedo. Pero a pesar de todo, ella lo haría. Hoy era el día en que le diría al neutrófilo su más profundo secreto.

–Yo… – su voz se apagó, su pecho palpitaba rápidamente. Su rostro ardía y aún no podía verlo a la cara.

1146 esperaba pacientemente, no quería ponerla más nerviosa de lo que se encontraba. Pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, moría por saber aquello que tenía que decirle.

–Tranquila.

Ella alzó finalmente su mirada al sentir que tocaba su hombro para calmarla. Pudo ver que él sonreía, se regañó internamente por su inseguridad y dejó de temblar, era la hora.

–Hakkekkyū san, ¿Podría agacharse un poco? – ella le hizo señas de que le susurraría algo al oído. El entendió el mensaje y se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Yo… lo quiero.

U-1146 no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar porque AE38 lo tomó del rostro y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

A lo lejos, AA51 y NT42 tenían los ojos como platos, ellas la habían inducido a confesar sus sentimientos al glóbulo blanco, pero nunca se esperaron que lo besara.

Los compañeros de 1146 tenían la quijada hasta el piso y no podían hacer otra cosa que parpadear un poco para confirmar si lo que veían era real.

AE38 se separó lentamente de él, sonrojada y apenada para después huir sin decir una sola palabra.

–¡Espera!

–¡SENPAI!

Las dos células sanguíneas ocultas corrieron tras ella, mientras tanto el leucocito cayó al suelo en completo estado de shock, tan rojo como un eritrocito.

–¡Soldado caído! – 4989 corrió en auxilio de su compañero.

–Caído en el amor, sí. –2048 lo siguió.

–Esto es divertido – rió 2626, caminando con tranquilidad.

Y así, AE3803 declaró su amor hacia aquel glóbulo blanco que la había protegido tantas veces.

No muy lejos, una peculiar célula vestida de color verde sostenía una foto del beso entre esos dos.

–Vaya, he conseguido buen material aquí – sonrió.

* * *

 _!Gracias por leer! :D espero les haya gustado._


End file.
